Technical Field
The present invention is related to a pneumatic tire.
Related Art
International Publication WO2007/032405 and International Publication WO2008/114668 disclose a run flat tire where a plurality of projections is formed on tire side portions for air cooling. These projections intend to create turbulence in an air flow on surfaces of the tire side portions along with the rotation of the tire. Due to the creation of turbulence, a velocity gradient of an air flow in the vicinity of the surface of the tire side portion is increased and, hence, a heat radiation property of the tire is enhanced.